Continuous studies have been carried out during the last decade to develop drugs for topical application which would significantly inhibit the development of inflammation as well as accompanying symptoms. While this effort has been carried out in the steroidal field, there have been few compounds developed which are non-steroidal. While many anti-inflammatory compounds have been found to be effective orally, they have had the drawback of being inactive topically as well as causing various side effects or being effective only on a specific disorder.
We have unexpectedly found that the benzylideneaniline compounds and their derivatives have pharmacological properties which are useful for the relief and inhibition and prevention of inflammation conditions when administered topically.
We have also found that these compounds are effective in the treatment of inflammation and control of arthritic conditions associated with inflammation.